


trick or treat

by soonjeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, cheesy af, hides myself in shame, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonjeo/pseuds/soonjeo
Summary: it's almost halloween and soonyoung is having a dilemma picking a costume. luckily, jihoon gives him an idea.





	trick or treat

"how about this one?" soonyoung probably asked jihoon for the nth time that day, showing him a jack sparrow getup from the rack of costumes.

the duo were currently at a nearby costume shop and after soonyoung’s numerous begging and persuasion, finally was able to tag jihoon along with him.

jihoon looked up from his phone, he ponders for a sec then said, “nah. it’s nice but don’t you think it’s a bit overrated?”  
“yeah… maybe. hey, will you stop playing that game and help me? the party's in a week but i still don't know who i'm going to be yet!" soonyoung sighed in exasperation.

“fine, but do you really need to be in a costume? i don’t think it’s necessary” jihoon got up from his seat and started scanning through another rack.  
soonyoung looked at him in disbelief, almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “UH- yes? jihoon it’s halloween! everyone is required to be somebody else for a while! it’s basically a rule you can’t break!”

“calm down cow boy, i was joking. and no, i’m not telling you to dress as a cowboy. if you want to standout, don’t” he pointed an accusing finger to soonyoung, “unless you want an excuse to say _yeehaw_ for an entire day, fine by me” 

“how dare you? cowboys aren’t bad! oh, that one you’re holding, it’s that dude from star wars right? _chewbuster_?” 

if only soonyoung hadn’t said it so innocently, he would have hit him on the head right now. jihoon chose to laugh it off, “it’s chewbacca, you dimwit! anyway, this is kinda cool, is this alright for you?” soonyoung observed the brown creature, before examining its clothing material. “cool yes, but it’ll be too stuffy and hot inside”

jihoon resisted the urge to massage his temples, he was getting tired of this. “just so you know, we’ve been here for almost an hour. are you going to choose something or not? the saleslady’s been giving us weird stares”

after averting his gaze at the direction of the saleslady, soonyoung pouted and held jihoon’s both hands. “one last try okay? last chance! this is final! please?” jihoon sighed. never too strong against his weakness, proceeded to replace soonyoung’s hold with his. “tell you what, just go dress up as yourself. you’ll be fine”

“I TOLD YOU I CAN’T-“

“as the love of my life” 

soonyoung’s eyes widen, a complete opposite from his frustrated expression just a few seconds ago. “w-what?”

“tell others that you’ll dress up as yourself, as kwon soonyoung. as a talented dancer. as the love of lee jihoon’s life” jihoon has this smug look on his face but deep within his eyes soonyoung can see the love and admiration on top of everything else. he couldn't help but look away.

“w-what are you saying?” soonyoung felt the blood rising to his face while jihoon laughed at him.

they left the shop with no costume on hand, soonyoung doesn’t need one now anyway and rules are meant to be broken after all. he already knew what he's going to be on halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> i really think that soonyoung, despite his constant nagging for jihoon's attention, will be the one to be all flustered once jihoon decides to make a move (WELP at least for me). 
> 
> this is for nina, my first ever backbone to this whole writing agenda.


End file.
